


Horsin' Around

by homosexuwhy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Fic, kind of, my horse prince - Freeform, s/o to my creative friend, tired and unsorry, what is my life i have homework to do, why is this a thing that exists, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexuwhy/pseuds/homosexuwhy
Summary: Yuuri thought he heard a strange sound from the barn. It was pretty much the last thing he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyce essa é pra vc amiga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joyce+essa+%C3%A9+pra+vc+amiga).



> This is inspired on a post i was sent and also my friend saying something about there not being fanfic on this  
> i took it upon me to fulfill that

The neighing had become ungodly, and Yuuri wasn't even near the barn yet. He grew in proximity and tightened his grip on the shovel he was carrying.

Okay, it wasn't a proper weapon, but it was what he had. He imagined there was an intruder causing the disturbance in the region, and when you panic, you panic alright. Shovel in hand, fear in face, he reached the tall, wooden door.

His boss loved those horses very dearly, and he couldn't handle anymore Yakov anger than he already did on a daily basis. So he kicked the door open, but what he found when he walked in was rather... surprising. Both of his used-to-be horses were now centaurs? or something of the like. They had the human head part at least. (Also he thought he spotted a chicken with a small human head and colorful bangs. wtf.)

They both glanced at Yuuri, and then at each other. The smaller, younger horse-thing whispered to the other (they both had names but Yuuri couldn't bother associating it with the anomalies in front of him).

"You told me they were out of town, asshole." "They should be."

The other -god forbid, Victor- answered.

Yuuri would have sneakily left and fallen asleep on the couch, pretended it was a dream, and refrained from thinking about it anytime in the near future, but he simply stood there, knukcles white on the handle of the shovel, trembling.

 _I might as well be dead_ , he thought. _Oh lord, this is my punishment. I shouldn't have stolen that sticker from Mari-neechan when I was 9. So many sins._  He tried to muster the nerve to move, but ended up falling to his knees and blacking out. Actually, he was mildly aware of any and every movement and such around him. That includes the "Oh shit, gramps, you fucked up our party. " and the approaching (footsteps?).

Then, he completely fell asleep. When he came to, he was laid down on a pile of hay, the horses were still horses and his shovel was on the floor next to him. Yuuri stood up and walked away, not bothering to look behind his back as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> well yeah it could have been worse,


End file.
